With You, A Fanfiction Story
by IronicallyIronicIrony
Summary: An unofficial relationship between John and Karkat. At risk! :/


With You

A homestuck fanfiction

It's a late Saturday night, and it seems that John has dragged Karkat to watch another one of his shitty movies again.

"Why is he doing that." Karkat says annoyingly.

"He's threatening him."

"Why."

"Didn't you pay attention?!"

"No, was it important to know why he's being a dick to that other kid?"

"Jesus Kar, the whole movie was foreshadowing the kids manipulative and evil mind!"

"Sounds pathetic."

"You're pathetic." John mumbles very softly, just enough so that Karkat wouldn't hear his remark and go off at him.

Karkat sat there suspiciously quiet.

"Why the fuck do I even bother." Karkat says surprisingly calm, and stands up to leave John's house.

"Kar wait! Where are you go-"

"Why don't you invite that cocky asswipe of Dave to watch your stupid Earth movies! At least he's not as pathetic as me." Karkat says walking away from John, without looking back.

"Kar no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Just fuck off John."

Those words sunk into Johns heart and he stood there, on the porch, watching as Karkat angrily walked away.

Since it's been nearly two weeks since John has spoken too or even seen Karkat, he decided to head over to Sollux's place to see if he could find Karkat there or anywhere to where he might be.

"Oh yeah, KK'sth jammed into histh room. I think he'sth depressthed or sthome shit."

"Kay, thanks. I'm just gonna go talk to him for a bit."

John nervously goes up to Karkat's room. Why nervously? Well for one, he can flip his shit at John for calling him pathetic or even worse, not say or do anything at all.

John knocks softly, "Hey Kar you in there?"

...

No answer.

John knocks again, "Can I come in please? I wanna talk. Please?" John says, in a pleading way that Karkat and John both hate, only because Karkat knows that John always gets what he wants with that kind of attitude and John knows he sounds pathetic, but his dignity can take a vacation for the day.

But this time, John didn't get the satisfaction of seeing Karkat defeatingly opening the door.

"Maybe he's not even here." John thinks out loud to himself.

"Hey Sollux! You sure Kar's even in his room!"  
"Yesth, I haven't stheen him out of histh room sthince lastht night when he came home!" Sollux replies from down stairs.

John knocks a little harder this time, "Kar, please let me-"  
"What the everloving fuck do you fucking want."  
Karkat abruptly interupts John in such a calm voice, it's almost scary.

"I uh, I just wanted to, to talk." John, now more nervous than before, smiles an awkard cheesey smile at the door.

"It's fucking open, dumb ass."  
John stares blankly at the door knob.  
"Oh." He says stupidly. He opens the door to find Karkat taking off his shirt, facing his bed so that he doesn't see John. He closes the door behind him trying not to look at Karkat change, with a tint of red in his cheeks.

"What do you want." Karkat says, still facing the bed, still with a calm voice.

"I just w-wanted to apoligize... It wasn't very cool or whatever to insult you like that."

"I wasn't insulted fuckass."

John stares at the back of Karkat's head with such confusion.

"Then why did you barged out of my house like that?!"

Karkat turns to John, with barely noticable almost dried streaks of red coming from his eyes.

"I wasn't insulted, it was just... just the way..." Karkat chokes on his own words, knowing that John would be surprised to see him open up like that, and he woud lose all his pride by doing so.

"Just the way what?" John asks, stepping a little closer to Karkat to see his face better.

"The way.." Karkat couldn't fucking say it. He just.. Couldn't.

John walks close to Karkat, and stares at Karkat.

"Kar, just tell me."

Karkat stares into John's eyes, making him feel like he was staring into a deep, yet light pool of blue, relaxing him so much, as if Karkat could just enter Nirvana through John's eyes.

John examined Karkat's face and noticed the barely visable streaks of red, "What is- Kar! My God, are you okay!?"

Karkat snaps out of the trance from John's eyes, blinks, and frowns, "What the fuck are you talking about?!" He says, his voice higher than the usual volume of his voice, but not yelling either.

"Kar! You have blood coming out of your eyes!"  
Karkat blinks and wipes his face, "It's not blood, you dumb fuck."

"Huh?" John stares at karkat with a confused reaction.

"Ugh can you just leave me the fuck alone?!" Karkat now yells at John, as he flinched at the sudden remark.

"But-"  
"LEAVE!"

John steps back a few steps, staring a Karkat with a sad, almost depressed look on his face, as if he was about to burst into tears. Karkat DROWNED in a sea of guilt. Just looking at those ocean colored eyes, fill with tears tore his heart.

"I uh, sorry..." John wipes his tears with his sweater and steps out of Karkat's room.

"I'll.. I'll see you later Kar."

Karkat watched the door close and the room fell silent. Great. Not only did you push away the only person that actually made you feel happy, but you shut the last door to happiness that was left open. Or maybe the ONLY door that led you to finally feel something that wasn't anger.

"Hey, what happened? I heard yelling and shit." Sollux stares at John while eating popcorn.

"Oh it was nothing. You know how Karkat is." John sniffs and wipes his eyes.

"Woah, John, were you... were you crying man?"

John glances at Sollux. "Oh no, I think it's just allergies. Kar's room is pretty messy."  
"Oh, okay, if you sthay stho. Anywaysth, you want sthomething to drink before you go?"

"No, I think I should just go. But thanks anyways. See ya."  
"Peacthe."

John headed back to his house where he finds Dave on the phone. Probably talking to Rose about how ironic he is or how cool puppets are.

"Yo John. Where'd you go?"

"I went to the store."  
"Why the fuck were you crying dude?"  
"Allergies."

"Really."  
"Yes, really."

Dave turns away for a bit to hang up the phone.

"John, what happened."

"Nothing! I told you already, allergies."

"Why do you have to lie to me man? First of all, that's not cool, and secondly, you're a horrible liar. If that fucking little prick of a troll made you cry then-"  
"Dave. Shut up. I am fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go up to my room. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bother me."  
Dave stares at John for a couple seconds before he responds, "Sure man. Whatever."

John goes up to his room to lay down. He replayed the scene over and over again in his head and he just kept crying. It was constant. He'd stop for a few minutes but then he'd give in to the sadness and cry again.

Dave wasn't an idiot. John wouldn't come from "the store" and come home and cry. It would be understandable if they ran out of copies of Nick Cage movies, but he doubted THAT was the reason. There's only one fucking piece of shit that can make John cry like that. And that piece of shit is Karkat. From experience of the last time that Karkat made John cry like that, you can tell right away why he was crying. There's a distinct difference when John cries, and when John cries because of Karkat. Dave took John's car keys and left to go beat some sense into that dick's shit for brains. And even if he still won't get any sense, Karkat still deserves a royal ass kick.


End file.
